


Smoking.

by kittysneaker



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: M/M, bad grammar :D, hyuk smoking?? wow cool, hyun also smoking?? very cool, sad puppy hyun, why isnt this ship popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysneaker/pseuds/kittysneaker
Summary: Hyuk smoking whenever he want to calm himself. He somehow find smoking are pretty comforting and soothing,but Hyun on the other hand smoking to shut his mind and numbing his feelings.
Relationships: Hyuk Lee/Cha Hyun-Soo, hyuk lee/hyun cha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Smoking.

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my stash,, so.. u can have this.  
> please aware that there A LOT grammar error and i refuse to fix because im too lazy,,  
> i write and post this in one read so haha :"D

_"Hyuk."_  
  
Hyuk turn toward the owner of the voice, his teeth sink into the cancer stick butt. Hyun standing opposite him, His hand grip tightly onto his mop stick which he refer as his weapon. his knuckle turn white as he looking almost nervously at him. The silver haired male pulled out the cigarette from his lips, holding it between his finger before paying fully attention at their half monster and half human member.

"can i uh.." Hyun trailed, he broke the eye contact to look down at cigarette between his finger. "..get a cigarette from you?" He asked, sound unsure with his own word.  
Now that surprise him, Hyuk raised his eyebrows. The silver haired male bringing the cigarette to his mouth back, sucking on it before pull out to blow the smoke toward Hyun's face, caused the other to cough.  
"are you sure? You doesn't seem like a smoking type." He said chuckling.

"you don't know.." Hyun mumble quietly, if Hyuk was distracted enough, he probably won't hear that.   
  
with a sigh, he pulled out pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He took one out and stare boringly into Hyun's dark brown eyes.   
  
"This is dangerous for your health, you know?" He warn, Hyun blink dumbly at him before rolled his eyes.  
  
"as if it's healthy for you.." Hyun replied sarcastically, Hyuk chuckled at his respond,  
He put the stick between Hyun mouth,   
  
"come here." Hyuk order, He then took out lighter and began to light it for the black haired male. Stepping closer, Hyun close his eyes in process and waiting for the silver haired male to lit up the cancer stick. 

finished lighting up the cigarette, Hyuk step backward, giving space for the black haired male to inhale. Hyuk watch him sucking into the cancer stick hungrily like it was something he needed to stay alive. Raised eyebrow, he wanted to ask what's up but he didn't want to put his nose into his shoes, or worse, making he feel uneasy or annoyed. Hyun lower his gaze, his pale fingers playing with the cigarette head, pulling it out to blow the grey smoke out of his mouth.

Hyuk study the half monster and half human's frame, he swear for a second he can see the image he didn't quite like before Hyun turn to look at him with concern look,   
  
"What are you looking at??" He ask,  
  
Hyuk's worried look replaced with a smirk to cover up his staring, "Nothing, just thought."  
  
Hyun look up at him and waiting patiently for him to finish his speech, when nothing came, Hyun spoke up. "thought..?" he repeat Hyuk's word earlier.  
  
"since when are you interested in what inside this brain?" Hyuk replied with playful smirk,  
  
"..stupid." Hyun spit out and glaring at him, Hyuk swear he could see sign of faint blush before the black haired male snapping his head away.  
  
The both boys remain silent as awkward atmosphere stretching between them, Hyun turn back to caught Hyuk looking, almost, _staring_ at him silently with his casual sinister smile.  
  
"Smoking is pretty soothing." The silver haired male said after a few seconds of staring, his sharp gaze hidden under his geeky glasses piercing into Hyun's.  
  
  
Hyun's eyes widen at the statement, his mouth turn into tight line. Completely disagree with the silver haired male in front of him. "I guess..?" Hyun replied immediately when Hyuk's gaze somehow piercing deeper into his dark brown eyes, prefer not to argue with his statement.

  
"Just guess? Must have your own thought too, _Hyun cha_." Hyuk chuckled, the silver haired male shove the shorter male with his elbow playfully. Instead of looking angry or annoyed at his statement, a small smile manage to creep onto Hyun's face, caused them to burst into laughter  
  
Hyuk would be lying if he say he didn't want to see the black haired male's smile, he look almost different from his usual self. Hyuk wondered if Hyun is naturally a cheerful person before this, or if something happened that caused him to become a hostile mess.  
  
"It shut my mind and numbing my feeling I guess?" Hyun said, shrugging. He turn away to blow the smoke out of his mouth before turn back to face his group member.  
  
Hyuk stopped laughing after those word slipped from Hyun's mouth. Confused, Hyun raised his eyebrows.  
Hyuk stared at him with the expression Hyun didn't quite like. The expression that makes him guilty.   
  
The expression that tell him he did something wrong.  
  
"did you really mean that?" Hyuk shot, voice sound firmly pressed,  
Hyuk didn't look angry, He didn't look mad either. But those are the tone Hyuk use when he demand for truthful answer.  
  
"Uhm.., yea." Hyun replied, looking down onto his worn out sneaker to break the awkward staring. The uncomfortable aura floating in the air can be slice easily with a knife.   
  
"Is there something bothering you?" the silver haired male asked after good amount of silence. Hyun can feel blood began to rush inside his artery as he began to sweat, he hated this topic. 'How are you feeling, Hyun?' topic are the worse.   
  
"I.. It had nothing to do with you." He replied, his other hand that wasn't holding his cigarette were holding onto his hoodie sleeves nervously.  
  
Hyun flinch when a warm hand placed on top of his cold one. Hyun forced his eyes to look into Hyuk's, Hyuk stern look somehow softened, and concern, like he knew how Hyun's truly felt. Did he manage to see Hyun's true color through his lies?  
  
"It had to do with me." Hyuk said, before Hyun could protest, he added again,  
  
"It's matter to me. everything that you feel, It just, had to do with me."  
and with that, Hyun's face became warm and wet,  
  
the tears he didn't know he were holding before came out like waterfall. He reach up to wipe his face with his sleeves, but the tears keep rushing out and unable to stop.  
  
He drop the cancer stick on the ground and began to weep harder. The silver haired male wrap his arm in protective manner around the shaking male, whispering word, which Hyun somehow manage to make out between his sob, encouragement and supportive word.  
  
Hyuk keep holding onto Hyun's shaking hand until his weeps slowly dies, only hiccups and gag escape from his mouth. Hyuk body move on his own as he slowly pulled Hyun toward his chest, his right arm wrapped tightly around Hyun's thin torso while the other stroke his hair gently. Hyun almost melt in the taller male hold, the warm of other present seem tempting and very inviting.  
  
Hyuk didn't know the black haired male personally, but there's something about him makes him feel,  
makes him feel that he need to protect Hyun at all cost.  
  
To keep him under his eyes, around his protective arm, away from the world that could harm him.  
  
It was embarrassing if he had to admit how someone like _Hyun_ , make him feel again. Not since his dead parents left him with Eun to care of. He refuse to had anything to do with people. That's not until the black haired male walk into his life with the sad kicked puppy look he manage to hide under his hostile aura.  
  
The curiosity got the best of him. The more he try to pry off him, Hyun is nothing but a sweet puppy that get mistreated by people. caused him to become who he is now. He wonder what's inside his _so sad_ head, what had make Hyun became, _Hyun_.  
  
Now that he had broken Hyun in his arm, crying and holding onto him like he was his lifeline. He can feel Hyun's tears soaking onto his shirt but he ignored it, Not when a person that manage to steal his attention walk into his mind spider web. His arm became tighter,  
  
whatever the reason was, He refuse to let go.


End file.
